Seizoen 22 Week 6
This article uses material from the "https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Seizoen_22_Week_6" article on the https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_VTM_Wiki at http://fandom.wikia.com and is licensed under the https://vtm.be/familie. Familie_afl4911_01.jpg Familie_afl4911_02.jpg Familie_afl4911_03.jpg Familie_afl4911_04.jpg Familie_afl4914_01.jpg Familie_afl4915_01.jpg Familie_afl4915_02.jpg 486696_10151239119222491_387202150_n.jpg 'Aflevering 26 (#4911) - maandag 1 oktober 2012' Paul en Nathalie spreken af dat ze woensdag het huis van haar vader leegmaken en haar spullen verhuizen naar zijn loft. Zij vindt het raar dat haar ex-man Dirk zou meehelpen, maar Paul ziet er geen graten in. Hanne en Remko vliegen vandaag naar de States, waar ze gaan studeren. Ook Roos en Maarten hebben hun koffers gepakt. June probeert haar man warm te maken om zaken te doen in Japan. Evy is gefrustreerd sinds de reorganisatie en ze neemt steeds langere pauzes in de KomEet. Het ontgaat Anna niet dat het scheef zit tussen Marie-Rose en Mathias en ze stuurt op een gesprek van vrouw tot vrouw aan. *'Laatste aflevering met Ellen Van den Eynde (Hanne Van den Bossche) en Ward Bal (Remko Willaert).' 'Aflevering 27 (#4912) - dinsdag 2 oktober 2012' Steve maakt zich sterk dat hij Veronique in zijn netten kan strikken. Zowel Niko als Mieke geven hem geen schijn van kans. Jan krijgt de voorzitter van de toneelgroep Kunst Adelt over de vloer, die met zijn bestuursleden in het café wil vergaderen. June wil zelf naar Japan reizen om er de overname van een bedrijf voor te bereiden. Maarten en Roos zijn in Thailand aangekomen, waar ze genieten van de omgeving en van elkaar. Dirk maakt afspraken met Nathalie en Paul over de verhuis van haar spullen. Albert praat met Mathias van man tot man over de spanningen met Marie-Rose. *'Eerste aflevering met Anton Cogen (Herman Ral).' 'Aflevering 28 (#4913) - woensdag 3 oktober 2012' Anna voelt zich geroepen om de relatieproblemen van Marie-Rose en Mathias op te lossen. Ze verwacht dat Mathias als eerste actie onderneemt. Steve maakt zich sterk dat zijn charmeoffensief bij Veronique werkt. Roos en Maarten genieten honderduit van hun vakantie in Thailand en zij gaat zelfs luidop dromen van een strandhuwelijk. Dirk helpt Nathalie om het huis van haar vader leeg te maken en tijdens de verhuis halen ze zoete herinneringen op. 'Aflevering 29 (#4914) - donderdag 4 oktober 2012' Anna is nieuwsgierig naar de locatie van het weekendje weg van Marie-Rose en Mathias. Bart is van mening dat Dirk zich vreemd gedraagt, sinds hij Nathalie geholpen heeft met de verhuis. Jan geeft het café een extra dweilbeurt omdat de toneelkring Kunst Adelt terug komt vergaderen. In Thailand doen Maarten en Roos een onaangename ontdekking. Steve gelooft dat Veronique zijn avances fijn vindt en hij gaat een stap verder in zijn verleidingsspel. Peter wil dat Dirk in Japan de technische know how analyseert van het bedrijf dat de VDB-holding er wil overnemen. 'Aflevering 30 (#4915) - vrijdag 5 oktober 2012' Anna en Veronique vissen bij Mathias wat de bestemming is van zijn weekendje weg met Marie-Rose, maar hij praat zijn mond niet voorbij. Marie-Rose is er trouwens van overtuigd dat ze gaan varen en ze heeft vooral dikke truien ingepakt. Steve schrikt wanneer hij in het ziekenhuis Veronique tegen het lijf loopt. Maarten en Roos verblijven nog altijd in Thailand, waar ze uitgebreid genieten van de lokale keuken. Evy reageert de frustraties over haar job af op Nathalie. Paul wil de helpers van de verhuis trakteren op een etentje. Category:Seizoen 22 Category:Afleveringen